Cheadle Yorkshire
|name = Cheadle Yorkshire |kana = チードル゠ヨークシャー |rōmaji = Chīdoru Yōkushā |also known as = Dog ( , Inu) |japanese voice = Ikue Ōtani |english voice = Cherami Leigh |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |eyes = Blue |hair = Green |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Science Team)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |occupation = Disease Hunter (Triple-Star) Zodiac (Dog) 14th Chairman of the Hunter Association Doctor Lawyer |previous occupation = 13th Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association 289th Hunter Exam 1st & Final Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Cheadle Yorkshire (チードル゠ヨークシャー, Chīdoru Yōkushā) is a Triple-Star Disease HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Dog" ( , Inu).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is the 14th and current Chairman of Hunter Association,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 as well as a member of the Science Team created in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent. Appearance Cheadle is a bespectacled woman of average height with sea-foam green hair cut, at medium length. She wears a headdress that has a pair of dog-like ears, a conservative, knee-length white dress and a white caplet with a cross at the front of the neck. Her upper jaw and nose also look like those of a dog. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she acts as the chief doctor in which she wears a medical uniform, her hair is also cut shorter. Personality Cheadle is shown to be a calm and intellectual person, with a well-defined moral compass. She seems to be more intelligent than most of the Zodiacs as even Pariston admits that his procedural skills are inferior to hers, although it is unknown if he says so honestly. She is very practical-minded and generally collected, although, she snaps at Ging, whose intelligence she admires, from time to time, mainly because of his carefree attitude. She is fiercely loyal to Isaac Netero and loathes Pariston. She apparently has a mild dislike for Saiyu due to his rudeness. At times, when she speaks, she specifies the person she is addressing at the end of her sentence. She is shown to be sensitive as she recognizes Leorio's quality and potential to be a good chairman of the Hunter Association and the reason why Ging doesn't avoid his Nen punch in the first place. Background Cheadle is the figurehead of the pro-Netero faction in the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, complying with his will, Cheadle and the other Zodiacs gatherHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 to decide the structure for the election of a new Hunter Chairman. She tells Botobai and Kanzai that Netero chose Morel and Knov instead of any of them because he wanted to hunt by himself, and corrects Kanzai's grammar. When Pariston arrives, he takes the lead, offering to hand the reins over to Cheadle and Botobai, who refuse. When the Vice-Chairman proposes they skip the election and make him Chairman, Cheadle becomes hostile towards him. Ging's candidacy leaves her unsatisfied as well. To decide on an election method, she proposes to draw lots, ignoring Saiyu's objections, and tries to devise a system that would hamper Pariston's schemes. Beans is called to draw and picks Ging's sheet, which makes all Hunters candidates and voters, to the Zodiacs' collective annoyance. Cheadle is taken aback by Ging's self-appointment as Chief Executive of the Election Task Force, and even more by Ging's nonchalance when Pariston rejects it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She comes in second in the first and second rounds of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, after which the Zodiacs have an assembly to decide how to address the issue of absentees and invalid votes. When Pariston suggests confiscating their Hunter License, Cheadle covertly calls him out on his plan to suspend their status as Hunters and deprive them of voting privileges. To herself, she wishes that Ging were present, what with Pariston being an uncontrollable monster, and wonder why Netero appointed him as Vice Chairman. However, in the third round, in which Cheadle keeps her place, abstentions have increased. When Pariston comes up with the idea of a speech to the whole association, Cheadle silently reaffirms her hatred for him and for how he reminds her of Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 323 She attends the assembly, after which she places second again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 325 Since, not in small part due to Leorio punching Ging, the quorum is finally reached, Cheadle, becomes one of the only 16 eligible candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 326 In the fifth round, she is pushed in third place by Teradein,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 329 which she retains until the seventh round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 330 Beans informs her Ging wants to leave and she chases after him to seek his advice on how to defeat Pariston. She lashes out at him several times, especially when he demonstrates her morals make her easy to read and claims that Pariston is the only one who is carrying the late Chairman's spirit. Since he anticipates she will refuse his suggestions, he limits himself to telling her Pariston's plan, which consists of delaying the end of the election until the "Day of Reckoning": the next Hunter Exam. He reveals that the Vice-Chairman secretly ordered 100 airships to transport about 5,000 hybrid Chimera Ant cocoons ready to hatch from the Royal Palace of East Gorteau to the territory of the former NGL so he can use them for his entertainment. Ging then leaves Cheadle to figure out what Pariston intends to do with them, suggesting she looks at the Hunter Bylaws for clues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 As one of the four finalists, she attends the final assembly of Hunters, during which first Botobai, who recently dropped out of the race, then Mizaistom give her their support. With a surprising maneuver, when her turn to speak comes she recommends Leorio as the next Chairman. While she listens to his speech, she realizes why Ging let himself be hit by him and thinks she will be able to mold him into a good Chairman. She predicts Pariston will lose.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 To everyone's astonishment, Pariston announces he believes the most suitable candidate to be Mizaistom. Cheadle tries to figure out how he is planning to manipulate the votes with his speech. In the next round she comes in last and is removed from the top two. She is briefly shocked by Nanika's aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Pariston wants to have another Q&A session with Leorio, which Cheadle regards as a pointless tactic. The Vice-Chairman makes an emergency motion to revise the Hunter Bylaws and the Hunter Exam, which, unlike Kanzai, Cheadle is favorable to. Thinking Pariston wants to hog Teradein's votes, Cheadle declares she will be Leorio's advisor on those matters. When Morel brings in a fully healed Gon, Cheadle understands Pariston won. She asks him when he knew things would turn out that way. To her disbelief, he responds he had pictured a similar scene from the moment Ging said Gon would not die, and that if the Boar, his worthy enemy, trusted Gon's friends to succeed, then he could trust them as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Cheadle plans to use Gon's emotional entrance to sway the votes in Leorio's favor, but Pariston foils her plan by asking him who he'd vote for, to which he responds he'd vote for him since Leorio is studying to become a doctor. Pariston is elected Chairman, but, after nominating Cheadle his Vice-Chairman, immediately steps down. Furious, she chases him when he leaves the room, and is dumbfounded to see him cry about Netero's death. Pariston warns her not to make a boring Hunter Association, or he will really "make fun" of her. Dark Continent Expedition arc Cheadle is appointed Chairman in the ensuing election. After the Zodiacs watch a video in which Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, ruler of the Kakin Empire, announces an expedition to the Dark Continent led by Netero's son Beyond Netero, and that the late Chairman left a DVD with instructions for a similar eventuality, Cheadle announces that she approved Pariston's and Ging's requests to withdraw from the Zodiacs and that the V5 commissioned the Hunter Association to hunt down Beyond.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs watch Netero's DVD, who requests them to organize a more successful expedition to the Dark Continent than his son's. While they discuss their plan of action, they receive a call from Beyond Netero himself. The Zodiacs meet up with him in person and Beyond hands himself over, instructing them to contact the V5 to negotiate with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Beyond is locked in a cell and Cheadle records her conversation with him. He claims he will be released and the Hunter Association will go to the Dark Continent with him, which Cheadle finds impossible. To herself, she thinks he resembles Netero profoundly. Realizing theirs is a battle, Cheadle reconsiders her initial intention to involve only the Zodiacs. She has Mizaistom call the V5 after announcing the entire Hunter Association will go to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Cheadle phones Leorio and offers him a place in the Zodiacs, as following the events of the election he is the most respected Hunter. She explains that at her request, his university approved an indefinite term for study abroad if he accepts, warning him of the dangers and the difficulty. He accepts and advances another nomination for the Zodiacs. Cheadle thus sends Mizaistom to fetch Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 That night, the IPA Director tells her to write up a contract for Beyond and promises there will be severe repercussions if Beyond claims any discoveries as his own. She brings the contract to Beyond, which details the limitations to his freedom and his duties towards the Hunter Association and the V5. After signing it, he tells her they have gained "permission", but they still need "qualifications", "means", and a "contract".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle is later seen greeting Leorio and Kurapika and introduces them to the rest of the Zodiacs. She starts explaining about the V6, the Five Threats, and their plan to take Beyond only as far as the New Continent. She adjoins the difficulty of the mission is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. After Mizaistom escorts him out, she resumes her speech, informing everyone she has been searching for expert medicians to travel to the Dark Continent safely. She is assigned to the Science Team. Then, she explains that changes to the Hunter Exam were made so that they can select the very best applicants to have them join the expedition, and invites the Zodiacs to cooperate and do their best. Cheadle is the proctor for the last trial of the 289th Hunter Exam. She asks the candidates: first, if they were aware of Nasubi's project before it was made public; second, through what means; third, what are the economical, cultural and social merits previous knowledge would grant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 After Kurapika scrutinizes all the applicants, Mizaistom summons the Zodiacs, minus Kurapika and Leorio. He and Cheadle trade glances and she understands he is going to reveal the possibility of a mole among them, although she is dubious. Like the others, she describes her abilities, apparently unaware that Kurapika is spying them through a surveillance camera to determine the liar with his dowsing. Succession Contest arc Some time after the meeting is concluded, Cheadle rushes to Mizaistom to inform him that the Kakin princes are recruiting bodyguards: this might mean that some of the infiltrators that they rejected during the Hunter Exam might still be able to board the ship. There is a total of six requests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Cheadle later boards the ship to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 She directs the center medical care facility on Tier 3.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Cheadle is shown to be in the Medical Ward in Tier 3 with Gel and Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Election Standing Abilities & Powers As the Chairman of the Hunter Association, Cheadle has the highest authority among all Hunters, as well as access to all the annexed privileges. Her combat and Nen abilities have yet to be revealed but since, as a Zodiac, she used to be Netero's sparring partner, and she was believed by Kanzai to be stronger than Morel and Knov, she must be a competent and most likely powerful Nen user, in spite of Pariston's claim that she lacks the necessary strength to be Chairman, which she was sure he himself did not believe. According to Pariston, Cheadle has the best leadership skills in the Zodiacs. Being also a law scholar and a doctor, it can be inferred that Cheadle is knowledgeable in jurisprudence and medicine. Her status as a Triple-Star Disease Hunter indicates that she has made discoveries of utmost importance in the latter field. Preternatural Perception: Unlike Leorio, she was capable of sensing Nanika's aura when it healed Gon. Genius-Level Intellect: Cheadle is smart, knowledgeable and practical-minded, traits that earned her the moniker of "Brains of the Zodiacs". Despite being usually able to keep her cool, at times she would, especially when Ging and Pariston are involved lose her temper. Although they are capable of more accurate predictions, she is still a master at calculating her opponent's future moves and the trend of the election making her a proficient tactician. Nen As a Hunter, she is capable of utilizing Nen. Quotes * "He's a monster, and he's out of control. Why did the Chairman choose '''him' of all people?!"'' * "I hate the way he accepts and even suggests proposals that put him at a disadvantage. It's like he '''enjoys' the obstacles. He's a lot like Chairman Netero that way... I hate it!! Now this. I hate you, Pariston!!"'' * (Election motto) "I will expel all corruption." * (To the voters) "I highly recommend '''Leorio' as the next Chairman. That is all."'' * "Ging. Now I know why you didn't dodge. You were already thinking he might just be able to win. I can work with this. He can be Chairman and I'll assist him. I'm sure he'll make a good Chairman!!" * "Why does his voice set my teeth on edge? I know why. I can sense that he's never saying what he's truly thinking!!" * "He's like a robot. Because he doesn't care about right or wrong, pros or cons, he can manipulate the rules, use people, and make choices the rest of us would find '''abhorrent!!'"'' * "Yes... This is a battle!! And the '''entire' association will have to fight!!"'' * "We're going to an evil place with a sly foe who won't hesitate to cheat... We can't afford to lose...!!" Trivia * Her surname "Yorkshire" is the name of a breed of dog, the animal that she represents in the Zodiac. * At times, when Cheadle speaks, lilies are drawn in the background. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:تشيدل_يوركشر fr:Cheadle_Yorkshire ru:Чиидол_Йоркшир Category:Female characters Category:Disease Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Examiner Category:Science Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers